Tickle Me Pink
by hpfan142
Summary: What happens when harry, ron, and even Draco become crossdressers. well here you will find out. Draco forms a crossdressing club and harry and ron attend to it but none of them know who anyone is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco sat in a clothing store in hogsmead looking thought the clothes. He looked every way to make sure no one was around to see him. He slowly made his way to the dresses in the store and looked through them. He found a pink feathery one and went slowly back to the counter. The storekeeper looked at him oddly.

"Its uh, for my friend" Draco said 

The keeper looked at Draco odd and put the dress in a bag. Draco paid for the dress and walked out of the store. He looked around the street to make sure no one he knew saw him. He continued down the street of hogsmead and found the carriages waiting the students to go back to hogwarts. He went onto one alone and made his way back to the school.

He found it odd that not much people went to hogsmead this weekend. But he didn't argue. He walked into the school. It was a cold day and he found it better to be in the warm school. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up and made his way to the Slytherin common room. When he got there he muttered the password under his breath and walked into the full common room.

"Draco where have you been all day. We have been looking for you at hogsmead" Pansy walked up to Draco.

"Oh I was just getting some stuff from odd shops you know," Draco said "but anyways I'm going to bed."

Draco made his was up the stairs to his dormitory. He slowly walked in then made sure no one was inside. He locked the door to make sure no one would walk into him. He took out the dress and looked at it. Then he went under his bed and grabbed a box. He opened the box to reveal bright pink parchment and colored inks and quills. He then went under his bed again and took out another box. This one larger than the one before. He opened it and it had bright pink high heels that matched the dress he bought and a bunch of make-up.

He walked up to the door opened it and then looked around to make sure once again no one was around. He closed it again and locked it. He put on the dress and then the bright high heels. He then took the make up and started to put it on. He found a bag of ribbons and put them all in his hair. He then took a gold necklace and put it on. Looking in the mirror he smiled

He looked exactly like his magazine cut out. But absolutely no one could know about this strange infatuation. He grinned once more and turned gasping he yelled, "Holy Shit does my ass look fat or what!" Pansy who had been standing in the next room heard this and was shocked that couldn't have been Draco…could it?

The next morning Harry walked out of the gryfindor common room and downstairs for breakfast in the great hall. He glanced around for any sign of Hermione or Ron. But they were not there

"Where could they be…" he muttered to himself. Little did he know what they were doing? He sat down at the table and picked up a piece of tast and chewed on it.

Ron stood adoring his lavender floral skirt.

"I'm dead sexy." He sighed. He then reached for the green blouse and put it on tying the purple ribbon around his neck. "Mmmmm Ron my man you look good enough to eat!"

He smacked his lips together. Then pulled out the rouge and beige colored strapless high heels.

" This is the life for me." With that he walked out of his dormitory and out of the common room. He walked down the hall towards the washroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco laid in his dormitory all alone in his pink feather dress writing on pink parchment with bright purple ink. It seemed to be an invitation to some club but it wasn't nearly finished. He wrapped his hair around his finger as he wrote and chew on a piece of gum.

Suddenly a rattle from the door started. "Draco are you in there?" pansy's voice could be heard from outside the door.

"Uh… just a moment." Draco quickly started to get dressed as pansy kept knocking on the door. He stuffed his dress in a bag and under his bed and put the heels in a box and put the boxes under the bed also.

He walked towards the door and opened it. Pansy had an odd look on her face

"Draco did you say your ass was huge?" she asked Draco.

"Wha- wha- what! No I didn't what would give you that idea."

"Ok then can I ask you why you have pink lipstick on?" Pansy looked at Draco.

Draco's eyes grew wide "What! Oh no it was… uh… juice… ya juice. I had juice earlier."

"Well ok, I'll be leaving then" Pansy closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Hmm he seemed…. worried. But about what, I wonder?" With that she pushed the issue out of her mind.

Harry ran towards the clothing shop grinning broadly he had been wondering how to do this without anyone finding out, and had. It was quite simple, just wonder in and wonder out. Besides if anyone questioned he could merely say he was buying clothes for his non-existing… sister. He walked into the clothing store in hogsmead and look around. He scanned through the rows of clothing, from pants, to shirts, to… dresses. Finally he found a bright pink tight leather mini dress. He walked up to the front counter to pay for the dress when he spotted thigh high orange leather hooker boots. He grabbed them quickly and put them on the counter also.

The shopkeeper looked up at him "is that…" she looked down at the clothes "all?" she said slowly

"Uh yes thanks," Harry said as the witch put the dress and boots in a bag.

Harry walked out of the store with his bag and made his way back to hogswart.

Draco walked out of the common room with a whole bunch of pink papers in his hands. How he would get people to join the club he made without knowing who made it up Draco did not know how was going to do it. He took about three pieces of papers and threw them into the boy's washroom. As he went he threw an odd paper here and there. In empty classrooms, washrooms, or just dropped them in the hall.

Ron walked around the halls in his skirt still. He walked through the halls think to him self. Next thing he knew there was a piece of pink parchment stuck to his heel

"What the hell…" he said taking it off

The Cross-dresser club Are you a person who likes to dress… different than you are suppose to 

_Are you a guy who into… other fashion_

_Are you a girl who dress like another person_

_Do u do this in secret_

_The "the cross-dressers club" is for you_

_Meet people who are like you every Saturday_

_And you don't have to tell anyone who you are_

_Meet in the Room of the Requirement found on the seventh floor_

_If you don't know where it is too bad for you…_

Ron looked at the paper. He thought to himself _it looks like something I should check out. _He walked back toward the common room with the note still in hand.

Harry was now in his dormitory. He put his bag under his bed and then looked around. He walked out of his dorm down to the common room and he saw only a girl there with red hair in a lavender skirt. He waved to the girl and then walked out through the fat lady's portrait. He walked into the boy's washroom. At the door was a pink piece of paper. He read it silently to himself.

"The cross-dressers club" he muttered to himself as he folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

Hermione sat in her dormitory all alone. She was looking at the pink piece of paper that Harry and Ron also found. She read it over and over again and shook her head then put it under her pillow. She laid down on her bed

"I wonder who founded the club?" she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Saturday had finally come and Draco sat in the room of requirement wearing a pink feather dress and pink high heels. He was applying some pink lipstick. He had purple eye shadow on and purple nail polish. His blond hair was all put in bright magenta ribbons and braids. He did not look like anything like he usually did. After he finished apply the lipstick he put in a purple handbag. As he sat there he conjured up some drink and food the house elves had made a few hour before. He looked at his watch. It told him it was seven, thirty. Fifteen more minutes he told himself.

Harry walked down the corridors of the seventh floor. He wore the bright orange dress he bought the day before and the orange leather hooker boots also. He wore a pink wig that went down to his shoulders and he did not wear his glasses because he had bought contact lenses. He wore a black chocker around his neck with a little pink heart dangling from it and pink eye shadow. His boots made a clanking noise as he walked though the halls. He checked his bright pink watch. It showed it was seven, forty. He had to wait five more minutes. And so he did.

Ron wore his long tie died lavender flowing skirt and a pink button shirt. He wore his pink strap heels. He too also wore a wig but his was purple and it just went down to his chin. He saw another person in a dress from the back on the sixth floor making there way up but he wasn't sure if he was going to the club. He met the stair and walked up them. His thin heel making a tapping noise as he walked up. He, unlike Harry and Draco, did not wear any make-up.

As Harry sat on the floor waiting for the door to be opened. He was alone tile someone passed by and sat next to him_. What is that Snape _he thought to himself. But with a second look it told him the person was much more shorter than Snape and had a more girly looking face. Little did he know?

As Hermione sat next to the pink dressed person she waved to him. She always had a love to dress up as odd people. She slicked her hair back and put in a net so she could put the black wig on.

"Uh… hello" she said to the person.

"Hi" he said back.

Hermione looked around then she heard a tapping noise of heels. She looked to her left and saw a purple haired and lavender skirted boy. He looked at Hermione and the other guy but said nothing. Next thing Hermione knew the corridor were filled with people

Ron sat next to the Snape looking girl. As the corridor filled up it started to get noisier and noisier. He checked his watch. It was finally seven forty-five.

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw all the people there in the corridor. Much more people than he expected to come. He couldn't tell if he knew anyone of if he could tell who anyone was.

"Uh…" Draco said, "The club has started! First I would _looove_ if you guys and girl all take a seat"

As everyone walked in suddenly the room looked much larger than it did when Draco first stepped in the room today. It looked as though more tables had been lined up and there was more food. When everyone sat down Draco made his way in front of everyone.

"Ok there are a couple of things I ask of you. Do not harass people to give you their real name. Second, if you're here just to do that leave right now." A couple of people got up and walked through the door "and if you here to just see 'freaks' leave now" a couple of more people got up. They weren't dressed up, Draco could see that they were pansy Parkinson snickering as she walked out and a few other Slytherins that he knew of. "And last of all… I got nametags on the table behind me with markers. Write the name you wish to be called by and stick it somewhere on your clothing. Ok go"

Draco had already got his nametag on and he wrote _Diane_ in neat handwriting.

Harry took a nametag and tried to think of a name. _Harriena… wait is that a name, or maybe Haley… yah Haley will do well. _He took a black marker and wrote Haley in his best handwriting and then stuck it onto his chest. They guy in the lavender skirt looked as though he had no problems on his name. Once he got the purple marker in hand he wrote Rowena onto his and stuck in on his shirt.

Hermione took a deep breath then walked up to the table _think Hermione think… what is a good name… lets see… maybe… oh god for once I have no ideas. Let see lets go with…_ Hermione wrote the first name that came to mind. Hermes, she stuck in to the shirt and then looked around for someone to talk to.

**There we go third chapter… I'm on a roll considering I have three other on the go also. Thanks all for reading the fanfic… really appreciate it. Love the reviews and if you have any questions just email me at beany142yahoo.ca I will answer all the emails.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry walked around the room. People were talking with others. He looked over at the snack table and the person named Rowena was talking to a girl dressed up as Draco. He looked over at the Snape-look-a-like who called herself Hermes. He walked over to her

Harry gave a cough and then said "hey, I'm Haley" he said making his voice high-pitched.

"Oh." She said looking surprised "I'm Hermes" she said.

Harry looked over at Diane. Now a giant martini glass had appeared and he was sitting in it. A whole bunch of people surrounding him. A girl with long black hair tied up into a pony was giggling. Her nametag said K-K. She was dressed up in a black suit with a red tie.

Harry turned back to Hermes "well I'm going to wander around the club" he said

Harry went to the snack table and took a plate and started to gather some food. eating it bit by bit looking around as he did.

Hermione looked around the club and looked at her watch. 10.30. 10.30! she had so much homework and they should of been in the common room. She looked around at everyone lauging.

Draco was now out of the martini glass and got up at the front of the room "okay people!" he yelled "Next time were going to have a fashion contest. You have to pitch in 2 sickles if you want to particapat and the winner gets all the money that was pitched in at the third meeting. Peace out!" he giggled

**Yah i know it is short. but i needed to update. so i did. i promise that the next chapter will be longer. my partner in... deadly writing (I know u hate that word Katie-poo but yah) has left me... or i left her either way were not in the same city so it's hard cause she co-wrote the story but yah. it will still be good.**


End file.
